Nebula
Mimic is a fictional, twelve-years-old anthropomorphic, female, violet, hedgehog who was found and raised by Doctor Eggman in approximately seven-years-old. She was raised to be evil and help Eggman to take over the world. She has shapeshifting powers to take the appearance of others to fool anyone into thinking she is the she mimics and frame them and have a purple gem on his chest to feel, attract and soak chaos energy into his bead to stay in form. She is confused between the good and the bad side, since she was raised by Eggman and has been used as a weapon and learned a good thing to be saved and get a close friendship of the Needle. She will find her destiny, try to choose the good or the bad side and convince that she is strong, brave and independent enough to fight. Concept and Creation I started with Mimic the beginning of 2013, first I had thought that she would be created life form (physical 7 years old) created by Dr. Eggman to be a threat to the world and called "Pnadora" after the first woman on earth in Greek mythology that was created to let all the world's ailments because of her curiosity. Contrary to be life form that Shadow would she be the first female life (physical 7 years old) created by Dr. Eggman. I changed her story, being a very young and left until she was found by Dr. Eggman and with an unknown and mysterious past, instead of being a new and the first female created lifsform (physical 7 years old) created by Dr. Eggman. I search and got the inspiration of a Sonic fan character named "Amber the Hedgehog" by her long spike hairdo to find on my own spike hairstyle to my character, a long spike hairdo without more than one spike. I also got inspiration for futuristic cuffs to her own cuffs wrists and boots. First I had thought that she should have psychic powers I arrived at shapeshifting powers and then changed her final name to "Mimic". History Early life She was found by Doctor Eggman when she was very young and raised to be evil and help him to take over the world, and got a pearl shaped artificial chaos emerald to feel, attract and soak chaos energy into his bead to stay in form, utilizing chaos powers and transform into super form, since she can only take the form of others, but it is unknown how she got shapeshifting powers or if she's born with it. Personlity Mimic is confused between the sides of good and evil, so she does not know which side she's supposed to be, since she was raised by Eggman to help him for world domination and taught an action from the good side of being rescued and her friendship Needle when they first met. It is unknown to her where she is coming from before Eggman found her and her family were good or evil. She is willing to be strong and independent to convince that she is brave and have chances to fight no matter if someone sees her as weak and find her destiny and truth. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting She is best known for shapeshifting, she can change her appearance and voice to all living creatures except the most powerful as Chaos, Dark Gaia and Solaris. She uses her shapeshifting into acting and disguise to fool others, affect others and the combination of physical combat. Chaos Energy She wears a purple pearl shaped artificial emerald created by Doctor Eggman, she can feel and attract chaos energy with it, to be able to find the chaos emeralds. She feeds on chaos energy into her artificial emerald to stay in shape and get stronger, utilizing chaos powers and life essence of her. Perle glows stronger the closer she is at a chaos emerald. Transformation Super Mimic When she transforms into Super Mimic so she did not utilize the power of all the chaos emeralds but chaos energy in her gem when it has enough energy and glows strongly at the same time when the while she is in her super form. Weeknesse * She can only copy 50% powers and abilities of those she mimics? * She can change her appearance, but the gem her chest still appears when she changes form. Relationships Doctor Eggman Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow and Mimic were enemies first from the start and rivaled, she changed Shadow look when she first met him to taunt him, and when he thought she was one of Eggman's Shadow Androids. After then Shadow saved her, she was grateful he saved her from Eggman who had betrayed and threatened her by continuing to work for him, and from there she would go her own way of being with Shadow that she trusts now and become a new member of Team Dark. Since Mimic has only powers to take look at others and feel the chaos energy with its sparkle and for her young age, do not let her be with Shadow in battle, for he thinks she is weak and useless in combat and spend most her find the chaos emeralds. Mimic trying to convince Shadow that she is weak and that she can be independent in battle with Team Dark. Sonic the Hedgehog Mimic first saw a photo picture of Sonic, ignorance of who he is and changed the appearance of Sonic and Eggman then thought she was Sonic. Mimic there followed Eggman's command to change to Sonic's appearance and frame him. Amy Rose Friends/Ally * Doctor Eggman (Formerly) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Best friend) * Rouge the Bat (Close friend) * Needle Rose-the Hedgehog (Best friend, possible love interest) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally) Family * Doctor Eggman (Foster father) Emesies * Doctor Eggman Rivals * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sometimes) Gallery Concept Artwork File:25112014686-1-.jpg|Mimic (12 years old) Mimic the Hedgehog-1-.jpg|Mimic (7 years old)